Lobo
Lobo is a DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He has been confirmed as the first DLC character and is a Power Character. He was released on May 7th and was free to everyone who had a Season Pass. Biography Lobo's name means "he who sucks your penis and thoroughly enjoys it." His homeworld of Czarnia was a utopian paradise until he was born. When Lobo was born, his evil was so frighteningly apparent, the nurse who delivered him went insane. Lobo knew he was one of a kind, but he wanted even more. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo created a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures and set them on his people, wiping out his entire species save himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'. Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements, always keeping his word to the end. Along the way he has met and battled a number of superheroes, most notably Superman. Quotes *"Wogo" *"Bastich." *"You're welcome" *"Who's the Main Man?" *"FRAG FRAG FRAG!" *"Smile, dipstick." -After winning a round *"Butthole." -After winning a round *"You stink of stench" -Wager *"Don't mess with The Main Man!" -Wager *"You're about to be crocked, loser." -Wager *"Gonna put your insides on the outside." -Wager *"How about I stomp your face in for ya?" -Wager *"I'm gonna kick you where you wipe." -Wager *"That's the cure right here!" -Clash with Superman *"You've got my colon all riled up!" -Clash with Superman *"I want a "I killed Supes" t-shirt." -Clash with Superman *"That's only 'cause you know me!" -Clash with Superman *"Admit I'm the coolest." -Clash with Superman *"Well I am quite the giver." -Clash with Batman *"I simplify the maiming process." -Clash with Batman *"I never move wrong." -Clash with Batman *"I'll kill you, BATstich!" -Clash with Batman *"Let's go, BATguano!" -Clash with Batman *"So, what are you doin' after?" -Clash with females *"They don't call me the Main Man for nothing" -Outro *"Time to liven up the joint!" -Intro Powers and Abilities *Czarnian physiology *Superhuman strength, stamina, durability, speed *Immortality *Invulnerability *Self-sustenance *Regeneration *Genius-level intellect *Tracking *Multilingualism *Expert combatant *Skilled motorcyclist *Weapons expert Intro/Outro Intro: Lobo drives in on his bike. He steps off and says "Time to liven' up the joint" before lighting up his cigar with a blowtorch. Outro: Lobo approaches his defeated opponent, ashes his cigar on them, and tells him/her "They don't call me the Main Man for nothing." He then lays back on his bike and enjoys his cigar. Gameplay Lobo '''is a up close and personal Brawler. He has no Long-Range Projectiles but he has very good Close and Medium-Ranged Attacks. Lobo has a Shot-Gun that can be fired in 3 different ways; High, Mid or Low. The High Shot-Gun Blast is fired rugular, the Mid Shot-Gun Blast is fired from the hip and the Low Shot-Gun Blast is fired at the enemy's Feet, all 3 ways open up more Combos opportunitys. Lobo's Trait loads his Shot-Gun with 1 Nuclear Shell which increases the Damage of any of his Shot-Gun attacks, even his Grab and Super-move. Lobo's Forward Dash is a Roll and if done at the right time he can go under Projectiles, during Roll is also a great time to do his Low Space Hook which will pull the enemy down from there Feet. Lobo also has an Anti-Air Grab which he Grabs the enemy's Feet, Spins them around and throws them, but doing this will put the enemy on the other side of the screen and since Lobo has no Long-Range Projectiles, it gives the enemy a opportunity to Range Lobo. Character Trait Lobo will load his shotgun with nuclear bullet shells. When Lobo shoots the opponent, the bullets explode. Move List Basic Attacks: *Violent Jab *Headhunter Hook *Quick Cutter *Shin Strike Combo Attacks: *Mindless Violence *Bad Boy *Worthless Scum *Lights Out *Hired Gun *Feetal's Gizz *Disemboweled *Skull Rider *Game Over Special Moves: *Spin Cycle *Pump Shot *Mid Pump Shot *Low Pump Shot *Czarnian Toss *Space Hook *Low Space Hook *Hook Charge Super Move '''The Main Man: Lobo grabs his chain and slams it into his opponent, pulling them in if it connects. He then summons his bike and flips on it, proceding to shoot his opponent with his gun in the air before running them over. Lobo then starts up his engine with a laugh, torching his opponent's face with the exhaust flames before giving his opponent the middle finger (which is censored) and driving off. Ending There was no shortage of vendettas during Superman's reign and no shortage of bounties for Lobo to collect. He became one of the richest men in the universe, assasinating those who ran a foul of the high counsellor. Lobo's already massive ego inflated along with his rising wealth. Lobo searched for an assignment of his abillities with so many super powered beings dead at his hand. However bounties were scarce. Lobo decided to use his wealth to make an alternate contract, he would kill the citizens of New Genesis, home of the new gods. Costume Trivia *He appears in Doomsday's Ending. *Lobo is the first DLC Character in the game. *Lobo was originally teased by Ed Boon as a playable character from his Twitter account. A picture of one of Lobo's comics was uploaded with the text saying, "Hmmm... This guy?" *Lobo is assumed to be part of the Regime due to his arcade ending. *Lobo has an extreme smoking addiction, as he is almost always seen smoking in almost every scene in TV shows that he appears in. *Lobo is the fifth character to swear in the game, but the first physically. Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Batgirl, & Catwoman have also sworn in the game, but verbally. *Lobo's name means, "He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." *Lobo is voiced by David Sobolov, who voices the character in Young Justice. *Lobo and Batgirl are currently the only characters that do not possess an alternate costume. *Lobo was leaked for the first season pass along with General Zod, Batgirl, and Scorpion (From Mortal Kombat) Gallery Lobo cameo 2.jpg|Lobo's cameo in Doomday's ending Lobo.jpg LoboTeaserEdBoon.jpg|Ed Boon (see the shoe) teasing Lobo's appearance, from his Twitter account. Lobo Super.png|Lobo Activating his Super Move Lobo 1.jpg Lobo 2.jpg Lobo 3.jpg Lobo 4.jpg Lobo 5.jpg Lobo 6.jpg Lobo 7.jpg Lobo 8.jpg Lobo 9.jpg Lobo 10.jpg Lobo 11.jpg Lobo 13.jpg Lobo 14.jpg Lobo 15.jpg Lobo outro.PNG Lobo taunt.PNG|"they don't call me the main man for nothing" Lobo 3.PNG Lobo 2.PNG Lobo 18.jpg Lobo 17.jpg Lobo 20.jpg Lobo IGAU.jpg Lobo Concept Art.jpg|Lobo's Concept Art|link=https://www.facebook.com/#!/injusticegame?hc_location=stream Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:DLC Characters